The Meaning of True Love
by 1million-words-unsaid
Summary: Harry explains to Hermione why his relationship with Ginny didn't work out and what he looks for when giving away his heart


**Title:** The Meaning of True Love

**Author:** Luv4dirish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.

_**The Meaning of True Love**_

He came through the portrait hole at ten o'clock. Much earlier than usual when he was out on a date with Ginny. The war had ended three months earlier and life was slowly going back to normal. The short-lived relationship between Ron and me had fizzled out and the relationship between Harry and Ginny had picked up right where it had left off. Or so it seemed. Harry plopped down on the couch beside me and gazed into the fire. Neither one of us spoke for several moments.

"I ended it," Harry said, never looking away from the flames.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Everyone, myself included, had thought Harry and Ginny would surely end up married. An idea that broke my own heart. You see I had fallen in love with Harry. I could easily relate to Ginny when it came to discussing his cute grin, those dazzling eyes, his sweetness, and all of his amazing qualities. However, there was one place that we differed. Ginny saw Harry as "perfect" thought he could do no wrong. Ginny saw Harry as the Boy- Who- Conquered while I just saw him as Harry. The boy who used to live in a closet under the stairs, who had a temper that easily flared when concerning someone he cared about, and who above all else learned to put others before him. I must have been spacing for some time because Harry began to repeat himself.

"I said I ended it with Ginny," he said.

I shook my head, "I heard you. I'm just having a hard time understanding why? You two looked perfect together."

Harry finally turned from the fire. He looked me straight in the eye. "Did we really?" he asked.

"Everyone always thought so." I replied.

His gaze was unwavering and I found myself unable to look away.

"I know what everyone else thinks Hermione, but what do you think? Did we look perfect together?" He asked again.

Holding his gaze, I knew I couldn't lie to him. I sighed and began to speak. "No Harry I never thought you and Ginny looked perfect together. I always thought that there was a certain understanding that was lacking between you. It always looked like there was a tiny piece that would never be right between you."

"It was love," he said.

I was baffled. "What was love, Harry?"

"Love was the one thing that Ginny and I could never get right."

"But I thought you loved her and she loved you," I said.

"It was love, but it wasn't true love. It just took me this long to figure it out." Harry sighed and turned away.

"What's true love Harry?"

"True love is being able to take a girl by the hand and not having to worry about who will see. It's being able to sit in a room with her for hours and not say a word without it being uncomfortable. True love is being able to look her in the eyes and know what she's thinking. True love is knowing that no matter how bad you mess up she's going to be there to get you out of trouble. It's the little things that she does when she thinks no one is watching that make your heart flutter. It's knowing that there will never be another girl who could take her place that would make you as happy. True love is waking up in the morning beside her and knowing that you can face anything because she's there. That is what I think true love is."

"Wow," was all I could say. "And you didn't feel that with Ginny?" I asked.

"No. With Ginny, I always felt like I was trying to hard to be someone I'm not. It was as if she couldn't see my flaws even though I wanted her to. Plus I broke a cardinal rule." Harry stated and looked back into my eyes.

When I spoke, it was barely above a whisper. "What rule was that Harry?"

"I fell in love with another girl. I fell in true love with another girl."

My heart broke. Just when I thought I had a chance with Harry my dreams were crushed once again. Tears began to well up in my eyes and I knew I had to get out of that common room.

"Good for you Harry," I managed to gasp as I began to run towards the staircase.

I was almost at the stairs when a strong hand clasped around my wrist and turned me around. I came abruptly against Harry's chest and tried desperately to pull away.

"Just let me go Harry." I sobbed while pounding against his chest.

His hands encircled my waist and made it so I couldn't move.

"I forgot a part about true love that I really think you should hear." He whispered in my ear.

I pulled back and look into his eyes before I began to speak. "What?"

Harry smiled and leaned down to my ear again. "True love is falling in love with your best friend."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Harry pushed his finger against my lips.

"It took me seven years and the thought of losing you to make me realize that you mean the world to me. I always knew that there was something between us, but I never understood what it was. You see my flaws and still through thick and thin you are there by my side. I wouldn't change my hearts decision even if I could Hermione, because I am more than happy to be head-over-heels-truly-madly-deeply in love with you."

His speech was sealed with a kiss that both of us melted into. I broke away smiling. I stood on my tiptoes and leaned up to his ear.

"And I, Hermione Granger, and happy to be head-over-heels-truly-madly-deeply in love with you, Harry Potter, my best friend." I whispered.

We kissed once more and returned to the couch where we sat in silence for hours, just holding hands and sharing the occasional kiss. And as for the future, well they all say true love last forever.

A/N: thanks for reading. I always love to hear what people think about the writing flames included so please review.


End file.
